Atomic Wrangler casino
(room) |footer = Atomic Wrangler neon light sign }} The Atomic Wrangler casino is a casino in Freeside, situated across the street from the Silver Rush. Background The Atomic Wrangler, the only active casino in Freeside (featuring a neon sign of a futuristic cowboy riding a stylized atom), is also a flophouse, brothel, and source of chems, located just down the main drag. It is run by the Garret twins, protected by their thugs, and is a common hangout for the Van Graffs and the Kings. Many caravaneers and poor (but not impoverished) NCR folks can also be found here.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout Bottom level The main room has a vaulted ceiling, a stage, and a bar. The room directly opposite the entrance features the casino's cashier and casino games. The cashier's room contains some pre-War money and chems in the safes. To the right are the bathrooms and a staircase to the second story balconies. Behind the bar is a kitchen and storeroom, accessible via a door around the corner near the bathroom with a Very Hard lock. Both Francine Garret and James Garret have the key to the room, but it will eventually become unlocked as soon as one of the Garrets head upstairs to their room, as they neglect to relock it. The storage room/kitchen area behind the bar contains a significant amount of common items of moderate value, such as various alcoholic beverages. The Courier can also find a large number of fresh apples, pears, and carrots (at least a half-dozen each), as well as a weapons locker and medicine locker, both containing many useful items. Second level This level has a balcony that oversees the stage and bar. Off of the balcony are four rooms. A rentable room is located in the eastern corner of the second floor. Stairways lead back down or up to the third level. Corner room :Main article: Atomic Wrangler corner room On the second level, there is a door that leads to the corner room, which the player character gains access to once the Debt Collector quest has been completed. Third level This level is where the employees, including the Garret twins, live. In the employee living area, five guards can be found either milling around or sleeping. The door to this room is secured with an Average lock or opened with the key held by the Garrets. Guards here will not be hostile initially, instead following the Courier around, repeating a warning to leave. To the right is a walkway to other rooms, including two bathrooms containing first aid boxes. Surrounding sleeping areas have footlockers with minor loot. A room to the right of the sleeping area is filled with file cabinets, metal crates, and a gun cabinet. Gambling ; Games * The Atomic Wrangler offers Blackjack, Roulette, and Slots. * The Atomic Wrangler pays 6:5 on blackjack, and the dealer must draw to 16. ; Rewards and Ban As the player earns chips, the casino offers increasingly valuable gifts: * 1,250+ chips: beer * 2,500+ chips: whiskey & dapper gambler hat * 3,750+ chips: absinthe, Rum & Nuka & dapper gambler suit After the player character earns 5,000+ chips, they will be banned from playing games in the Atomic Wrangler casino. They can still use its other functions, such as the bar and services of the prostitutes (if the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest has been completed), but they cannot win any more money. This ban is permanent. If the player character breaks the house limit before getting any comp gifts (by getting a large win) they will not receive any comps they have missed. There is no floor manager at this casino, so the comp gifts are awarded directly to the player character upon reaching each winning milestone. Play is still interrupted by the player character being forced out of whichever game they were playing. Inhabitants * Francine Garret * James Garret * Henry Jamison * Hadrian (before Talent Pool, after Talent Pool, he will be located in The Aces in The Tops) * Caleb McCaffery (upon first visiting the Atomic Wrangler casino, afterward he'll become the final target during the Debt Collector sidequest and will relocate to the Strip) After Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest: * Fisto * Santiago, Old Ben, or both * Beatrix Russell * Henry Jamison Originally, escorts were supposed to appear here. They would have been both male and female, wearing sexy sleepwear, but were ultimately scrapped in favor of the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. Notable loot Nuka-Cola Victory - On the third level in the Garrets' room, on a shelf. Related quests Notes * The casino's crier can be found outside on a nearby street corner, advertising the casino to the public. * Despite Atomic Wrangler's reputation as a free-swinging brothel, dialogue options with Francine Garret that would suggest the same and sex-noises coming through the walls of most rooms, there seem to be no prostitutes in the casino beyond ones the player character recruits in the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest. After finishing the quest, the Courier can have sex with either ghoul cowgirl Beatrix Russell, Santiago, Old Ben (depending on decisions during the quest), or the sex-bot Fisto. * Like all the other casinos in the game, the amount of money kept in the cashier's office is surprisingly small. Robbing the cashier nets at random a few dozen bundles of pre-War money and approximately 100 caps. The key is carried by both Garret twins. * Exiting from dialogue with Fisto will give the Courier 10 bottle caps, which can be repeated ad infinitum. * Being banned from the casino by gambling does not affect the progress of completing The Courier Who Broke the Bank. Behind the scenes * The logo of the Atomic Wrangler is a reference to a scene in the film Dr. Strangelove in which Major T. J. "King" Kong rides a falling nuclear bomb like a rodeo cowboy. * Atomic Wrangler is based on the real world location of Atomic Liquors, located on Fremont Street in downtown Las Vegas. Interestingly, the Nevada Test Site is located 60 miles (96 km) to the northwest and patrons were able to watch the first of many nuclear test launches from the restaurant's rooftop on January 27, 1951.Atomic Liquors in Las Vegas Bugs * Once a player attempts to go to the second floor, or perhaps attempts to lockpick the offices/rooms, a bug may occur that interferes with interactions with non-player characters inside of the Atomic Wrangler. Speaking with Francine Garret or the cashier may result in a locked dialogue, and the only action that can be made is dropping inventory items from your apparel (by hitting square, as the Pip-Boy doesn't respond). Once your apparel inventory is empty (not including what is equipped) the dialogue will unlock and allow you to finish the conversation. This may also interfere with any dialogue with James Garret, as it appears that he will have no dialogue options beyond just greeting you. A simple solution to the problem with the dialogue lock/inventory dump is to approach the non-player characters that the bug affects with your apparel inventory empty, except for what you want to have equipped. This allows uninterrupted dialogue. * Once you enter the Atomic Wrangler and subsequently leave you will still hear the sounds of the casino's patrons in the background. * Once you enter the Atomic Wrangler you may encounter a large framerate drop. If this happens turning around and facing the door has been known to stop it, however, running around backward can get quite irritating. * A bug can occur where you will not be able to enter the Atomic Wrangler, clearing cache does not work. The black screen permanent crash can be fixed if you wear Caleb McCaffery's hat before entering the casino. * After completing the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango, if you acquired Santiago and Old Ben, both will show up at the casino. You can only solicit Santiago's services, Ben will just sit at the counter. If you open a dialogue with Ben, you cannot ask for his services, but you can go through the initial quest dialogue with him. You have the option of telling him that James Garret is looking for someone to work for him. * Sometimes you may not receive the 'prize' for winning chips from the slot machine, even after exceeding the limit (i.e. 1250 chips). * If you're given the free room in the casino, prostitutes will not visit the player there, and you cannot purchase a room for them to visit. (Santiago and Fisto work in 1.2.0.285. This bug seems specific to Beatrix Russell. Additionally, Old Ben can never be hired). * Once the player enters the Atomic Wrangler, all non-player characters within the building may automatically become hostile. * Entering the Garrets' room upstairs can cause the game to freeze on the loading screen. * Once you recruited Fisto to work with the Garrets, you can talk with him and he will offer you his services for 10 caps. If you refuse, you will be awarded 10 caps. This can be repeated (confirmed on the patch 1.2.0.315). * Entering a room upstairs, you might find yourself locked in the room. You cannot pick the lock, as when attempting to open the door, it says it cannot be lock picked and you must use a key. No patch is known yet to fix this, so every time you enter the Atomic Wrangler, it is highly suggested you save your game upon entering. * If Beatrix Russell is hired, she will never show up at your room and you cannot rehire her again. * Most of the guards in the Atomic Wrangler don't seem to "see" the player. The player will often remain "hidden", even while in plain sight of the guards. This seems especially consistent with the guards that run up when you are in an area that you shouldn't be. * All of the gamblers, the card dealer, and the roulette dealer in the blackjack and roulette area can be killed without causing surrounding non-player characters to become hostile, and without any faction penalty, as long as they are killed with a silenced weapon from behind and the player is crouching. This is the case even if the guards and cashier are all watching, and regardless of if the player is "hidden". A Karma penalty still applies. * The game might crash whenever you win any leave either the blackjack table or the slots with a large number of caps earned. This can be avoided by briefly leaving either game after each progressive win (roughly 200 caps). Gallery Atomic_Wrangler_interior.jpg|Ground floor overview Atomic Wrangler Casino Corner Room.jpg|Corner room, upstairs FNV-CE-PlayingCard-AtomicWrangler.png|Atomic Wrangler playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-AtomicWrangler.png|Atomic Wrangler poker chip replica from the Collector's edition AtomicWranglerAdv.png|Atomic Wrangler billboard FNV loading billboard02.jpg|loading screen with the Atomic Wrangler billboard References Category:Post-War businesses Category:Fallout: New Vegas casinos Category:Freeside buildings Category:Bars Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations ru:Казино «Атомный ковбой» de:Atomic Wrangler pt:Atomic Wrangler Casino uk:Казино «Атомний ковбой»